Teen Ninjas
The Teen Ninjas are a villain organization who fight the Kids Next Door. They use different vehicles and weapons, and it also looks as if they have more advanced weapons, though they almost always lose. The Teen Ninjas are a recurring antagonist group, having been deemed worse than adults at some points, and this was proven true. They are made up of mostly former KND operatives who were decommissioned, or have escaped decommissioning. The leader of the Teen Ninjas is The Steve. Other notable members are the former Numbuh 11, Cree Lincoln, and Numbuh 274, Chad, who is actually a spy. Just as well, some of the Teen Ninjas are actually operatives in the TND, who infiltrate the ninjas' recruits to beam information to Global Command. Members *The Steve - Leader *Cree Lincoln - Second-in-command *Maurice - TND Spy *Chad Dickson - commanding officer; TND Spy *Cavallero - member of Chad's group. Nextgen Series *Eldwin - Leader *Nya LaMar - Second-in-command *Hoagie Gilligan III - TND Spy *Suigetsu Hozuki - Commander *Alexei Abramovici - new recruit; apprentice of World Leader, Lucas. Darkton Studios Continuity * Jaqueline - Member of Cree's Group * Nathan - Separatist Spy, former * Summer Greenfield - new recruit, ensign * Abigail Lincoln - TND Spy, temporary due to artificial age-up * Johnny - Coward Kanonvers(X) Loyalists: * Cree Lincoln - Leader * Chad Dickson - Second-in-command * Jenna - Commander * Stacy - Member * Numbuh 12 - new recruit Separatists: * The Steve(deceased) - Leader * Fatami Turk - Leader * Stan Beatles - Second leader * Maurice - Commander * Chucki Cavallaro - Member Physical traits Teen Ninjas wear black, metal armor with red horns and red jumpsuits underneath. This armor comes from ordinary bras (called B.R.A.s), which they place on and press one of the nipples to reveal the armor. The armor allows ninjas to disguise their selves as other people, most commonly KND operatives. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, the Teen Ninjas are commanded by Eldwin, with Nya LaMar as his second-in-command. Darkton Studios Continuity In the Darkton Studios Continuity, this group is a mercenary unit employed by the Adult Empire, having personal ties to director Vladmir Potov. The payment is said to be rather high, and membership comes with many benefits, including a good college tuition and high marks on future resumes. This continuity creates a splinter group from these members; the Teen Separatists. These members did not want to be controlled by adults, so they broke off of the Teen Ninjas to form their own faction. When referred to in the context of the Teen Civil War, they are thus referred to as the Loyalists. Otherwise, they are simply referred to as the Teens or Teenagers, mostly by members of the KND. Kanonvers(X) In the Kanonverse, the Teen Ninjas split's into two hostile organizations: the Teen Rebels and the Teen Loyalists. As the teen loyalists continue to adhere to the Alliance of Adults, the Teen Rebels fights against the adults. After the death of The Steve takes the smart teenager Fatami Turk the command. As a substitute she chooses Numbuh 4's brother Stan Beatels. Meanwhile, Cree is promoted to Loyalist Leader and Chad becomes Deputy. The reason for the constant defeats of the teenagers is their bad organization. But Fatami manages to better organize them and, with the help of mysterious people, to build the teen separatists into a third power. But nevertheless, they continue to fight the KND. The loyalists are also formed by H for the upcoming war. Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Minions Category:Teen Ninjas